New Type of World (Cancelled Might continue in the future)
by StoryandSongwriter101
Summary: When Ally moves to A Hollywood mansion with her mom and sister she discovers a portal to a new magical world with her sister Ariel. They find out that they are supernatural beings that are part of this mysterious world with special abilities they never knew they possessed. How will they handle juggling both their magical Life in their personal life?
1. The Move

New Type Of World

* * *

**Sorry I haven't been posting On Your Dorrdtep for a while I'm currently writing it but I've had this idea in my head for like a month and I've been trying to find a good way to peice it together. I actually have a huge plan written down so hopefully this sotry goes well! Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review!**

* * *

Why did we have to move? Why couldn't my family and I stay in New Orleans. Louisiana is way better than California. I know it may seem better but I can tell all their is are crapy people with crappy lives and a overly expensive house. God, which which reminds me that my family are moving into this gigantic mansion in Hollywood surrounding by other gigantic mansions. What's new? Oh, that's right, my entire life! After leaning my arm against the window seal for probably about half and hour we finally arrive. At least I think we did. I do see tons of mansions everywhere.

"We're here!" My mom announced. I guess that means we are here.

"Finally, I can stretch these beautiful legs of mine." My sister Ariel says hoping out of the car. She takes a long stretching. I unbuckle my belt and get out of the car. I look around.

"Oh, that's great. A creepy old mansion that's probably haunted by the ghosts of the previous owners past." I say. I take in the view of the house. Old vines, bushes, tall trees. The cliche type of creepy old houses.

"Mom, how come this house looks different from all the other houses?" Read right through my mind, Ariel.

"Because this house is the oldest and biggest house in this neighbourhood." My mom answers.

"Seriously? Why so big? Why did we even move to Hollywood in the first place?" I ask.

"I've told you this a million times, honey. I got a great job opportunity. And there are way more opportunities in Hollywood then there ever will be back in New Orleans."

"Like what?"

"Acting gigs."

"You can get acting gigs in New Orleans, mom."

"The singing career that you've always wanted."

"I can get that there too."

"No matter what you say, both of you in fact, nothing you can say will get me to change your mind."

"What of the house was haunted?"

"It's not haunted. Now bring your bags inside."

"Pick your room. You snooze you lose." Ariel says running inside with her bags. She's always been the fastest one in the family. I could swear she had magical powers of something. As I walk behind her I could swear her luggage floated at least two inches off the ground for a few seconds. I ignore it and take in the view of the inside of the mansion.

There's a large spiral staircase in the middle of a tall room. A hallway to the left and a hallway to the right going past the stairwell. I walk up the stairs and there's another long hallway. I walk past the first door to see a giant room. A queen bed, old dresser and nothing else really. I see Ariel setting herself on the bed. Looks like this is her room.

I walk past a few doors to get to the end of the hallway. For some strange reason I felt like I was being called towards this room. I turn to look inside to see a queen size bed, it looks rather old. A dusty, ancient dresser. The wood flooring was surprisingly perfect with no dents or chips. I set my bags and luggage on the bed and start putting away all my clothes. This house was inherited by my great grandmother from her passing late last year.

After, what feels like an hour, I'm finished putting away all my clothes. I head to my sisters room and she instantly looks at me the moment I come around the corner.

"How did you know I was here. I never made one inch of a sound." I say surprised.

"I...I don't know, actually." She seems surprised herself. "It was just a sense I guess. You know how sisters are connected for some reason."

"I thought that was twins."

"Well, it could also be with non twins as well."

"Maybe." I laugh at the conversation we are talking about. "You know how ridiculous our conversations are?"

"Very."

We head downstairs and check out the place. It's very large. "There is so much room in this house."

"Yeah, it's going to be hard to getting use to."

"Don't be afraid of a little space my darlings." My mom comes into the living room.

"New city and you're still using the word 'darlings'?" I ask.

"Yeah, mom, you watch too much Charmed on Netflix." Ariel says.

"I do not. I find it very interesting, that's all."

"I hope that you do know, mom, that witches are not real." I say.

"Oh, Ally, I defiantly know witches aren't real. But what about the powers?"

"Witches are people with powers which don't exist."

"What if they were called something else?"

"Mom, just drop it. Magic is not real and witches aren't either." Ariel says.

"I know. I'm just playing around."

About an hour later I go back up to my room and lay on my bed. I look at the ceiling thinking about what my new life is going to be like. Should I tell people that I'm a performer? Or should I stick out and lie saying that I'm not like other people. Why would I lie. I'm from New Orleans. People will automatically expect that I'm a brilliant dancer and singer. I used to be horrid at dancing before I took lessons. Singing just came natural to me.

After a lot lore thinking going into several to hundreds of directions I notice a crack in he ceiling. I squint carefully at it. I stand up on my bed and try and open the square in the ceiling. I try as hard as I could to open it. "Ariel! Get in here!" I call her.

She comes around the corner quickly, "What do you want?"

"Help me open this up."

"What are you doing?" She crosses her arms looking up at me.

"Trying to open up this. Would you like to help me?"

"If it won't open I'm sure it's not a means to be open at all in the first place."

"Just help me already." She sighs and stands on the bed and it opens almost instantly when her hand touched the square. A small latter falls down and Ariel and I look at each other confused. She starts to climb it. "Wait, what are you doing?"

"You just begged me to help you open this up. You expect me not to go in?"

"What if it's dangerous?"

She rolls her eyes and starts climbing while I follow underneath her. We get up to the top. We look around to see a whole bunch of boxes. "It's just a waste of space with tons of empty boxes."

Ariel walks up to box looking mesmerized. "You okay? It's just some plain boxes."

"No. This one says Dawson on it."

"Maybe it's just great grandmas box of something a while ago."

She walks closer to it. This box is probably the size of a regular human. "Whoa. Did you see that?"

I turn to face her. "See what?"

She doesn't look at me, "I swear I saw a sparkle and then I think I saw..." I hear a swooshing sound from behind me as she stopped talking. I turn around and find her completely done.

"Ariel?" I call out quietly. "Ariel?" I walk up to the box. How could she just disappear from mid air? I was about to push the box down when I suddenly feeling a tingling sensation and then I see colours. Not just any colours but colours of a different kind of land.

I hear a peaceful woman's voice from behind me, "Welcome Ally."


	2. First Discovery

"Who are you?" I ask a little scared and confused.

"I see you are very unsure of me or where you are." She says.

"Obviously. Now can you answer me question?"

"You are in Mystico. It's Greek for Secret. I'm the Ruler here. No one knows about this place but the chosen ones or the beings that were born here."

"Beings?"

"We're called The Magical People. Everyone has at least two or more powers depending on how powerful your family is."

"My family knows about this place?"

"No. Only your mother, great grandmother, and grandmother know. You could only travel here for the first time by yourself with a box with your family name written on it."

"They were all chosen?"

"No, dear. You were born here. Your path of life has brought you back to your home land."

"Home land? I've never been here in my entire life."

"No child. You were raised here until you were two. Your mother brought you to Earth because of an evil being that was after you. You were in protection on Earth for fifteen years."

"So, you're saying that I have magical powers?"

"Yes dear."

"Well, what kind of powers do I have?"

"I don't know. You have to discover them on your own. Both you and your sister are one of the most powerful magical creatures ever to exist."

"My sister? Wait, where is she. She was here before me."

"She's fine. I talked to her already. She should be by the stream." I look over to see a swing hanging on a tree by a stream. Ariel is swinging on the swing. "Since you've stepped back into this world your magic has been restored. You just have to find the strength within to find your magic."

I go over to Ariel and she looks at me with a huge smile. "Ally! Oh, my God! This place is amazing! We are the chosen ones! Actually technically we are born here and mom is apart of this world which is so cool but..."

"Ariel, I know. The Lady Ruler talked to me already."

"Oh. Well, can't you believe it? We have magical powers that we never knew of. And it's crazy that when we were little that we had powers but we too little to remember. This place is like a dream. At least I hope this is reality because this seems pretty awesome to me."

"Yeah. We need to talk to mom."

"You think?"

The lady comes up to us. I say, "I was just going to find you. How did you know that I was going to need you?"

"I have every single good power known throughout the entire magic lands." She says

"That's cool..."

"Call me Amara."

"Amara, how do we get home?"

"Through a box of course. A paper box, cardboard box, container box, box shelf. You name it and that's your portal to anywhere you so desire."

"Anywhere? As in I can go anywhere on Earth and it will take me there?"

"Yes. Just think of the place and the emotion it gives you and may go anywhere you'd like."

"Okay." I didn't quite understand that but I'll have to give it a try anyways. Ariel and I go on the search for a box and find an alley with a garbage bin the shape of a box. I look at Ariel. She's skeptic. I can just feel it.

"I highly doubt that it will work. It's just a garbage bin."

Whoa. She was skeptic. How would I know that? She's usually always for it for whatever reason. "Hop on my hand and I'll push you into the bin." She steps on my hand and she falls in the bin. I climb up it and fall inside. I feel a tingling sensation from goes through my body from the tips of my toes to the top of my head. I open my eyes and Ariel and I are back in the attic. We look around and look at each other. "Did that just...?"

"Yeah." She nods her head. We both start bursting out laughing. We catch our breaths and look for mom. We find her putting unpacking some things in the living room.

"Hey girls. Mind helping? By the looks of all the stuff we have it's going to echo pretty badly if we don't get more things to put in this room." She turns to look at us realizing the expressions on our faces. "What's wrong?"

"Does the word Mystico ring a bell?"

"Where did you hear that word?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe inside of a box with our name on it in the attic?" Ariel says.

She sets down a candle. "I was going to tell you."

"When?" I interrupt her. "Huh? When we're eighteen and moved out of the house where we wouldn't discover Mystico and the box with our family name written on it that activates our powers once we go through it?"

"Ally. Ariel. I did this for your own..."

"Protection. I got it. I know the whole story. Amara told me."

"Wow, Amara. I haven't heard from her since I left Mystico Fifteen years ago."

"You knew her?"

"Everyone in Mystico knows her. But she was my best friend."

"Hold on." Ariel says. "If you were born in Mystico that means you have powers too."

"Yeah. I do." Suddenly the candle mom just put down starts floating in the air behind her. She's not even paying attention to it. Or is she?

"Whoa." Ariel and I both say in awe.

"You're telekinetic?" I ask.

"Yes. I'm also Omnilingualistic and I have the power of divination."

"What are those?"

"Omnilingualistic is the power to understand any language or speak it. Divination is the power to see the future. That's it. My powers grew but I used them against Magic People and I lost that power."

"So if I use a certain power for evil, I'll lose it?"

"Yes."

"That's why I could never hide my Halloween candy stash from you." Ariel says in realization. No. She's just terrible at hiding things in the first place. "Hey! Ally! I'm actually good at hiding things. I don't know what your saying. I won the best hide and seek game ever. "

"What?" I give her a confused look. "I never said anything. And hide an seek is different."

"I never said anything about hide and seek. I just thought it."

"I know you said it."

"No. I didn't."

"She didn't say it." Mom says.

"See."

"I swear I heard her say it."

"You know what's going on here?"

"What?" Ariel asks.

"I think you two just found your first power."

"What's that?" I ask.

"You both are connected telepathically. You can read each other's thoughts."

(AN- Leave a reveiw! Thanks for reading!)


End file.
